powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigh Omnipotence
Power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations. Lesser version of Omnipotence. Also Called *Above-Most *Balanced Omnipotence *Edge of Omnipotence *Flawed Omnipotence *Hypothetical Omnipotence *Limited Omnipotence *Multiversal Power *Near/Semi Omnipotence *Near-Supreme Power *Nearly Above-All *Specialized Omnipotence *Virtual Omnipotence Capabilities The user wields almost supreme power, but they are have some form of limitation/weakness that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. They may be absolute on specific fields and not others or may simply be able to achieve an almost limitless number of effects across all fields with their near-omnipotent skills. Applications *Nigh Invulnerability *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience Specific Examples Nigh-Complete Arsenal or Complete Arsenal *Absolute Psionic Power *Absolute Will *Biological Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Creation **Cosmic Creation **Meta Ability Creation **Life Creation *Destruction *Flawless Restoration/Absolute Restoration **Resurrection/Self-Resurrection *Meta Matter Manipulation *Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Omni-Element Manipulation *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Oneiric Reality Manipulation *Reality Warping *Science-Magic Ascendancy *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition *Superpower Manipulation *Transmutation *Unfettered Body *Universal Manipulation **Universal Lordship/Multiversal Lordship *Create Vortexes or wormholes to other planets, worlds, and any realms the user desires. Nigh Omnipotent Abilities *Absolute Psionic Power *Almighty Object Fusion *Answer Manipulation *Avatar Manipulation *Cyberpotence *Divine Magic *Existence Manipulation *Illusory Omnipotence *Multiversal Manipulation *Nigh-Complete Arsenal *Nigh Omnipotence Bestowal *Omni-Magic *Omniverse Manipulation *Oneiricpotence *Physical Godhood *Plot Control *Power Embodiment *Psychopotence *Quantum Manipulation *Reality Embodiment *Reality Warping *Subjective Reality *Supernatural Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation *Tetralogy *Transcendent Science *Truth Manipulation *Unimind *Universal Embodiment *Universal Manipulation *Ultipotence *Zenith Associations *Nigh Omnipotent Entity Creation *Omnipotence Limitations *By definition, user is in some ways limited. This may be inability to affect something, do something in particular or being limited to certain spatio-temporal/dimensional area or concept/subject, common weaknesses include: **Weak to a certain item, weapon, ability, or concept. **Not being able to alter others' free will. **Other beings with similar/higher level of power. **Users are not Invincible. Compared to True Omnipotence, the user is only virtually impossible to defeat, as they are some certain instances where the user can be defeated. *Despite the unfathomable power they have, users are still infinitely inferior to a truly omnipotent being or a ultipotent being. *May go insane with all the power they possess. *May not have full conscious control over the power they possess. **May be overwhelmed by their subconscious or emotions. *May be weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Known Objects Known Powers *Tenkai Energy (Tenkai Knights) *The Dragon's Flame (Winx Club) *Golden Power (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Gallery Comics Alternate Enerjak.jpg|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog) was an Echidna demigod whose abilities are derived from use of the Chaos Force and limited only by the imagination of his present avatar. SU_71_Phage.jpg|In the Digital World Phage (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is nearly omnipotent due to all the information she has absorbed. File:Fifth_Dimensional_Imps.jpg|Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) pulls universe from his hat. File:Dr-manhattan.jpg|Dr. Manhattan (DC Comics) File:Eclipso_by_drewdown.jpg|Eclipso (DC Comics) Quantum_Field_001.jpg|Captain Atom's (DC Comics) connection to the quantum field enables him to draw upon infinite amounts of energy, allowing him to use it for purposes which are solely limited by his willpower and imagination. File:Presence.png|The Presence (DC Comics) Divine_Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) was transformed into an ascended demon on par with God and Satan by the Mother of Existence, granting him nigh-unlimited magical power. Beyonderthinkingtf2.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel Comics) is known for his ability to alter reality using his mind, but he can be weakened by performing a great feat such as destroying death itself. Entropy.jpg|Entropy (Marvel Comics) contains virtually limitless power since he is the son of Eternity. File:HercEternity.jpg|Eternity (Marvel Comics) wields power on a universal scale. His power is dwarfed only by that of the Living Tribunal and the One-Above-All. File:Infinity_(Entity)_(Earth-616).jpg|Infinity (Marvel Comics) possesses power comparable to that of her brother Eternity. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) grant users this power in-conjunction with the Infinity Gauntlet. LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Multiverse, second only to the One-Above-All. He represents a force that dwarfs the Infinity Gauntlet. Oblivion1.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel Comics) has vast cosmic powers that he can use for various effects. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) Adam_as_Living_Tribunal.png|After the recreation of the Multiverse, Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) became the new Living Tribunal with greater power than the original and many of the limiting factors being removed. Live Television Douwd.jpg|As a member of the Douwd, Kevin Uxbridge (Star Trek: TNG) has the power to wipe out an entire species from existence without any effort, and yet has no power over life as he is unable to revive anyone that has died. Amara The Darkness (Supernatural).gif|Amara/The Darkness (Supernatural) wields near-infinite power, and could not be destroyed by even the combined might of God and the Archangels, just sealed away. File:ChuckMetatron.gif|God/Chuck Shurley (Supernatural) is one of the most powerful beings in the SPN universe, surpassing almost everything else, including the Archangels. Only The Darkness and Death rival his power and might. Supernatural Death.jpg|Death (Supernatural) is only rivaled by God and The Darkness. He can do virtually anything he wants, and slay anything in creation, from humans to the Archangels with no effort. The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) were imbued with immense power by God, and are among the most powerful beings in the Supernatural universe, being able to achieve virtually anything with Reality Warping. They can overpower and kill anything except God,The Darkness and Death. Castiel's Soul Power.gif|After absorbing 40 million souls from Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) gained nigh omnipotent powers, enabling him to kill Raphael, thousands of angels and unknown amounts of humans without effort. In this state, he is surpassed only by God, Death and possibly Michael and Lucifer. Jesse Turner.jpg|When Lucifer is on Earth, Jesse Turner's (Supernatural) power is enhanced to a nigh omnipotent level, allowing him to do virtually anything he wants, such as bringing myths to life, exorcize demons with only a word, turn Castiel into a toy and at his very peak, destroy the Host of Heaven. Anime/Manga Hajun sama.png|Hajun (Masadaverse) possesses infinite power. Ajimu Najimi 2.jpg|Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) has quadrillions of powers, including ones that let her become God, master infinity, and transcend dimensions. File:YHVH_(Shin_Megami_Tensei).jpg|YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) is the avatar of The Axiom and thus wields near-infinite power. The Choushin.jpg|The Choushin (Tenchi Muyo!) are hyper-dimensional entities that created all of existence, including an infinite amount of universes. Video Games File:Heavenly_DIO_&_The_World_Over_Heaven_(JoJo).png|DIO, Gone To Heaven/Heaven Ascension DIO (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Mind Magic.jpeg|Brain (Skylanders) is a master of Mind Magic, allowing him to do anything as long as he can think of it. Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) is Nigh-Omnipotent, having power that can compete with that of God himself, but she is still surpassed and overwhelmed by him. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is God's infinite power, with only God himself above her. Cartoons Genie_(Disney_Aladdin)_promo.png|Genie (Aladdin) possesses virtually unlimited magical power; the only things he can't do are kill anyone and make people fall in love. Alien X.png|Alien X (Ben 10) is capable of altering reality itself with his mind, but is incapable of doing anything unless 2 of his 3 personalities agree to an action. Reality Gauntlet.jpg|Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) Rex Salazar (Generator Rex).png|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) as host of the Five Meta-Nanites could virtually do anything he desired. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) vaporizes Time Baby.gif|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) with a physical form is so powerful he easily vaporized Time Baby and the Time Police. File:Discord_Snapping_His_Fingers.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is nigh omnipotent. Chaos Aladdin show.jpg|Chaos (Aladdin) is said to possess more power in his little whisker then a palace full of genies. with the only limitation to his power being that he cannot change things that are predetermined by fate. Web Animation God Cow.png|Being nigh omnipotent, God Cow (TF2 Freak) has almost no one above him, meaning he can defeat virtually anything. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Transcendent Powers